Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices include, for example, several types of mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, so-called smart telephones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop and tablet/pad-styled computers with wide-area, wireless 802.11, and/or Bluetooth capabilities.
Many electronic devices permit the user to obtain, access, and/or capture any of a variety of content items. (As used herein, “content items” will be understood to refer to consumable media such as digital photographs and other images, video (including audio-video) material, audio material, and textual material (with or without non-textual embellishment.) And, as many electronic devices have communications capabilities, these devices are also capable of sharing content items with other parties by transporting such content items to such parties.
In fact, many electronic devices will support any of a plurality of different sharing modalities. Examples include (but are not limited to) a variety of email services and messaging services, uploading and downloading services, and social networking-based services. Unfortunately, having access to a rich selection of sharing tools does not always lead to user satisfaction. Instead, at least some users under at least some operating circumstances can become frustrated due to confusion regarding which sharing modality to employ when looking to share a given content item.
In other cases users who may not suffer confusion can nevertheless become annoyed at the tedium and/or time sometimes associated with navigating and correctly executing the series of steps, menu-based selections, and so forth that can be associated with effectively using particular sharing approaches when sharing their content items.